CottonBeltSD40T's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of CottonBeltSD40T's Thomas Parody Casts. Casts Thomas/TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents *Percy as Sunshine *Henry as Big Mac *Spencer as Top Hat *Gordon as Warrior *Edward as OJ *Murdoch as Hercules *Toby as Grampus *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Starr *The Angry Policeman as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran *Splatter as Zug *Dodge as Zip *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Bluenose *Diesel 10 as Zak *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Molly as Sally Seaplane *and more Thomas/Theodore Tugboat *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Emily as Emily *James as George *Edward as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Mavis as Rebecca *Rocky as Shelburne *Cranky as Clayton *Stepney as Digby *Hector as Guysborough *Toby as Northumberland Submarine *Mr. Conductor as The Harbor Master *Daisy as Carla *Butch as Owan *George as Tex *Bertie as Bedford Buoy *Gordon as Stewiacke *Rosie as Pugwash *Madge as Constance *Diesel as Oliver *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Donald and Douglas or Bill and Ben as Philip and Philmore (The Ferry Twins) *Molly as Sigrid *Henrietta as Dorothy *Caitlin as Clementine *The Chinese Dragon as Snorri *Lady Hatt as Lillie the Lighthouse *Henry as Truro *Duck as Inverness *Old Slow Coach as Bonavista *BoCo as Baddeck *The Diesel as Cabot *The Spiteful Brakevan as Brunswick *Toad as Barrington *Scruffey as Bobby *Lady as Isabel *Caroline as Jennifer *Trevor as Blandford Buoy *Fergus as Bingham Buoy *Harold as Donald Dock *Thumper as Jasper Dock *Terence as Bayswater *Flora as Bluenose *Murdoch as Dartmouth *Trevor as Kulu the Canoe *Whiff as Fundy *Bertie as Blankston Buoy *Jack as Haliburton *Kelly as Nautilus *Hank as Canso Colossus *Trucks as Cabot's Cargo *Luke as R Boat *Diesel 10 as Shamus *Splatter as Seabright *Dodge as Colchester *Derek as Cumberland *Skarloey as Scally *Rheneas as Chester *Bridget Hatt as Katherine *Sir Handel as Kirby *Peter Sam as Kingston *Rusty as Clair *Duncan as S.S. Malarkey *Duke as Igloo *Smudger as Margaree *Bertrum as Walter *Dowager Hatt as Queen Stephanie *Stephen Hatt as Louis *Miss Jenny as Emma Sophia *Caroline as Caroline *Horrid Lorries as Rock Brothers Thomas/Salty's Lighthouse *Stepney as Salty *Rusty as Claude *Harvey as Octo the Octopus *Thomas as Ten Cents *Spencer as Big Stack *Toby as Otis *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Connor as Hercules *Rosie as Sunshine *Lady Hat as Captain Star *Duncan as Zorran *Sir Handel as ZB *Peter Sam as Zak *Mighty as Zip *Mac as Zug *Mr Percival as Captain Zero *Paxton as Boomer *Luke as Grampus *Bill as Mr. Boffo *Ben as Mr. Socko *Stanley as Cappy *Millie as Sally Seaplane *Stephen as Steamer *Flynn as Fire Launch *and more Thomas/Garfield *Gordon as Garfield *The Fat Controller as Jon Arbuckle *Henry as Odie *Cranky as Binky the Clown *Lady Hatt as Liz Arbuckle *Peter Sam as Nermal *Mavis as Penelope *Daisy as Mona *Thomas as Orson *James as Roy *Percy as Booker *Stepney as Sheldon *Duck as Wade *Edward as Bo *Emily as Lanolin *Arry/Bert as Gort *Splatter as Wart *Dodge as Mort *Salty as Fred Duck *Oliver as Newton *Diesel as The Weasel *Bulgy as The Fox *Diesel 10 as The Wolf *Toby as Plato *Spencer as Aloysius *Arthur as Edward R. Furrow *Trevor as Bernie *The Trucks as The Worms *Harvey as Michael Crab *Fergus as Floyd *Tom Tipper as Herman Post *Derek as Cactus Jake *S.C.Ruffey as Madman Murray *Donald as What the Dog *Douglas as Who the Dog *Whiff as Where the Dog *Billy as Billy Buddy Bear *Whiff as Bobby Buddy Bear *Bertie as Bertie Buddy Bear *Madge as Betty Buddy Bear *Max as Wailan *Monty as Spencer *D261 as The Salesman Fox *Neville as Dick Drake *Murdoch as Wade's Dad *Rosie as Cloe *Molly as Mrs. Chicken *BoCo as The Police Dog Thomas/Sonic *Thomas as Sonic *Emily as Sally *Molly as Bunnie *James as Antonie *Duck as Rotor *Percy as Tails *Edward as Uncle Chuck *Bulgy as Dr. RobotnikEggman *Bill as Scratch *Ben as Grounder *Diesel as Snivelly *Gordon as Knuckles *Rosie as Amy *Duncan as Shadow *Henry as Ray *Billy as Griff *Murdoch as Ari *Spencer as Coconuts *Mavis as Dulcy *Splatter as Sleet *Dodge as Dingo *Henrietta as Cream *Oliver as Lucas *Daisy as Breezie *Stepney as Rocket the Sloth *Toad as Big *Donald as Mighty the armadillo *Douglas as Espio *Sir Handel as Vector *Peter Sam as Charmy *and many others! Thomas/Rayman *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as The Magician (Both kind and wise) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and The Magician) *Duncan as Mozzy (Duncan and Mozzy are both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids (All troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Toby as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Ssssam *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children *Duncan as Bizzit *Mavis as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren *Coaches as Electoons *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as The Magician Thomas/Scooby Doo * Thomas as Scooby Doo * Percy as Shaggy Rogers * James as Fred Jones * Emily as Daphne Blake * Mavis as Velma Dinkley * Daisy as The Wicked Witch * Rosie as Scooby Dee * Duncan as Scrappy Doo * Henry as Scooby Dum * Gordon as Batman Thomas/Alvin and The Chipmunks *Thomas as Alvin *James as Simon *Percy as Theodore *Emily as Brittany *Belle as Jeanette *Rosie as Eleanor *Gordon as Dave Seville *Flora as Miss Miller *Toby as Uncle Willy *Madge as Lilly *Bertie as Cookie Chomper III *Murdoch as Mr. Carroll *Ashima as Vinny *Molly as Marsha/Claire Wilson *Diesel as Uncle Harry/Ian Hawke *Mavis as Miss Stone/Dr. Rubin *Henrietta as Jackie Seville *Henry as Toby Seville *Cranky as Ryan Edwards *Duncan as Jeremy Smith Thomas/The Little Engine That Could *Emily as Tillie (Tillie's voice suits Emily) (Emily and Tillie are both beautiful) *Molly as Georgia (Georgia's voice suits Molly) *Duck as Doc (Duck and Doc are both green and both of them starts begin with the letter "D") *Spencer as Farnsworth (Spencer and Farnsworth are both silver) *Gordon as Pete (Gordon and Pete are both big and proud) *Edward as Jebediah (Jebediah's voice suits Edward) (Edward and Jebediah are both old) *Percy as Chip (Chip's voice suits Percy) (Percy and Chip are both small and young) *Cranky as Tower (Cranky and Tower are both tall) *Stepney as Eric (Eric's voice suits Stepney) *Elizabeth as Jill *Thomas as Rollo the Clown (Rollo the Clown's voice suits Thomas) (Thomas and Rollo are both leaders) *Mavis as Grumpella (Grumpella's voice suits Mavis) *Toad as Chippers the Toy Monkey (Chippers's voice suits Toad) *Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes *Toby as Purky the Baby Elephant (Purky's voice suits Toby) *James as Handy Pandy (James and Handy Pandy are both vain) *Oliver as Strech (Strech's voice suits Oliver) (Oliver and Strech are both Western) *Rosie as Missy (Rosie and Missy both wear pink) *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac, Protues and Freddie as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Devious Diesel as The Big Wolf (Diesel and The Big Wolf are both evil and mean) *Trevor as The Little Wolf (Trevor and The Little Wolf are both small and nice) *Smudger as The Eagle (The Eagle's voice suits Smudger) (Smudger and The Eagle are both naughty and rude) *D261 as The Voice Inside The Cave Thomas/Horrid Henry *Diesel as Horrid Henry *Thomas as Perfect Peter *Lady Hatt as Henry's Mum *Sir Topham Hatt as Henry's Dad *Bulstrode as Fang the Hamster *Bertie as Fluffy the Cat *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Mutant Max *Arry as Rude Ralph *Bert as Mischievous Mike *Daisy as Moody Margaret *Toby as Margaret's Dad *Old Slow Coach as Margaret's Mum *Mavis as Sour Susan *Edward as Brainy Brian *Henry as Anxious Andrew *Percy as Goody-Goody Gordon *Duck as Tidy Ted *Oliver as Spotless Sam *Emily as Gorgeous Gurinder *Molly as Lazy Linda *Rosie as Singing Soraya *Lady as Prissy Polly *Spencer as Pimply Paul *Boco as Aerobic Al *Murdoch as Beefy Bert *Arthur as Jolly Josh *Dennis as Weepy William *Whiff as Greedy Graham *George as Slimy Sammy *Elizabeth as Miss Battle-Axe *Caroline as Mrs Battle-Axe *Madge as Miss Lovely *Gordon as Mr. Mossy *Belle as Mrs. Mossy *Mrs. Percival as Miss OddBod *The Angry Policeman as Soggy Sid *James as Stuck-Up Steve *Flora as Rich Aunt Ruby *George as Bossy Bill *Hector as Big Boss *Diesel 10 as Mr Nerdon *Salty as Robot Pirate *The Troublesome Trucks as The Killer Boy Rats *Skarloey as Peter's Angel *Smudger as Peter's Devil *The Stationmaster's Wife as Rabid Rebecca *Bill and Ben as Peter's Children Thomas/Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Thomas as Noddy *Toby as Big Ears *Toad as Bumpy Dog *Emily as Tessie Bear *Henry as Mr. Tubby Bear *Molly as Mrs. Tubby Bear *James as Master Tubby Bear *Gordon as Mr. Plod *Duck as Mr. Milko *Harvey as Mr. Wobbly Man *Rosie as Mrs. Skittle *Edward as Mr. Sparks *Murdoch as Mr. Jumbo *Percy as Clockwork Mouse *Derek as Bert Monkey *Daisy as Martha Monkey *Mavis as Dinah Doll *Elizabeth as Miss Pink Cat *Salty as Sammy Sailor *Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Straw *Lady Hatt as Mrs. Straw *Fergus as Mr. Train Driver *BoCo as Clockwork Clown *Oliver as Bunkey *Diesel 10 as Sly *Diesel as Gobbo *Hiro as Father Christmas *Bertie as Noddy's Car Thomas/Magic Roundabout (Sodor Roundabout) *Thomas as Dougal the Dog (Dougal's Voice Suits Thomas) *Emily as Florence (Florence's Voice Suits Emily) (Emily and Florence are both Beautiful and Friendly) *James as Dylan *Percy as Brian the Snail *Mavis as Ermintrude the Cow (Ermintrude's Voice Suits Mavis) *Toby as Zebedee *Caroline as The Train (female) *Bertie as The Train (male) *Edward as Mr. Rusty *Duck as Mr. McHenry *Henry as Paul *Oliver as Basil *Rosie as Penelope the Spider *Bill and Ben as The Twin Birds *Diesel as Buxton the Blue Cat (Buxton's Voice Suits Diesel) *Daisy as Madame Blue (Madame Blue's Voice Suits Daisy) *Bulgy as the Cannon *Diesel 10 as Zeebad Thomas/An American Tail * Madge as Mama Mousekewitz * Neville as Papa Mousekewitz * Mavis as Tanya Mousekewitz * Stepney as Fievel Mousekewitz * Edward as Henri * Diesel 10 as Warren T. Rat * Bulgy as Digit * Hank as Moe * Thomas as Tony Toponi * Emily as Bridget * Boomer (from TUGS) as Honest John * Mavis as Gussie Mausheimer * Murdoch as Tiger * James as Jimmy * Murdoch as The Happy Train * Bertie as Tugs the Boat Thomas/An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Madge as Mama Mousekewitz * Neville as Papa Mousekewitz * Mavis as Tanya Mousekewitz * Stepney as Fievel Mousekewitz * Edward as Henri * Murdoch as Tiger * James as Jimmy * Murdoch as The Happy Train Thomas/Fievel's American Tails * Madge as Mama Mousekewitz * Neville as Papa Mousekewitz * Mavis as Tanya Mousekewitz * Stepney as Fievel Mousekewitz * Edward as Henri * Murdoch as Tiger * James as Jimmy * Murdoch as The Happy Train Thomas/Young Ones *James as Vyvyan *Thomas as Rick *Henry as Neil *Gordon as Mike *Edward as Bambi *Toby as Cliff Richard *Percy, Bill and Ben as The Kids in Ricks Dream *Diesel as The TV Detector Man *Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Balowski *Donald and Douglas as The Students *Oliver as The Teacher *Stanley as Mr. Kendall Mintcake *Emily as Miss Money Strilling *Spencer as Lord Snot *Murdoch as Lord Monty *Lady, Molly, Mavis and Belle as The Amzulu *Daisy as Vyvyan's Mom Thomas/The Simpsons *Thomas as Homer Simpson *Emily as Marge Simpson *Percy as Bart Simpson *Rosie as Lisa Simpson *Lady as Maggie Simpson *Gremlin as Santa'a Little Helper *TFC's Cat as Snowbell *Toby as Grandpa Abe Simpson *Mighty as Carl *Mac as Lenny *James as Moe *Edward as Ned Flanders *Molly as Maude Flanders *Bill and Ban as Rod and Todd *Diesel as Mr. Burns *Fergus as Waylon Smithers *Gordon as Principal Skinner *Elizabeth as Agenes Skinner *Peter Sam as Martin *Charlie as Milhouse *Duncan as Snake *Daisy as Edna Krabappel *Cranky as Krusty the Clown *Smudger as Russ Cargill *Salty as Sea Captain *Henry as Barney Gamble *Bertie as Sideshow Mel *Diesel 10 as Sideshow Bob *Bulgy as Comic Book Guy *Oliver as Chief Wiggum *Billy as Ralph Wiggim *Donald as Groundskipper Willie *Douglas as Gravedigger Billy *and more Thomas/Sooty *Thomas as Sooty *James as Sweep *Emily as Soo *Gordon as Matthew Corbett *Percy as Scampi *Diesel as Butch *Rosie as Micki *Henry as Ramsbottom *Edward as Harry Corbett *Duck as Richard Cadell *Molly as Liana Bridges *Billy as Derek The Duck *Diesel 10 as The Comedian Thomas/Bodger and Badger *Thomas as Bodger *Percy as Badger *Caroline as Mousey *Elizabeth as Mrs. Trout *Isobella as Mrs. Bogart *Madge as Mrs. Moon *Daisy as Dribbley Bibbley *Molly as Miss Peake *Diesel as Mr. Smart *Duck as Elton *Mavis as Mavis *Annie/Clarabel as Mrs Smelly (I know, Annie/Clarabel aren't evil) *Emily as Millie *Oliver as China *Fergus as Mr. Wilson *Henry as Mr. Gripper Thomas/Mario (Super Thomas Bros.) *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Percy as Yoshi *Rosie as Birdo *Emily as Princess Peach *Molly as Princess Daisy *Stepney as Toad *Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa *Murdoch as Donkey Kong *James as Wario *Spencer as Waluigi *Charlie as Diddy Kong *Skarloey as Baby Mario *Rheneas as Baby Luigi *Millie as Baby Peach *Madge as Baby Daisy *Lady as Toadette *Foolish Freight Cars as Goombas *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Troublesome Trucks as Koopa Troopas *Max, Monty, Bulgy, George, Devious Diesel, Daisy, and Smudger as Koopalings *S.C.Ruffey as Bowser Jr. *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Rosalina *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Prince Lubba *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Herlock Solmes *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Oogtar *Sir Topham Hatt as Toadsworth *Lady Hatt as Lady Toadsworth Thomas/Pokemon (Enginemon) *Thomas as Ash *Bill as Pikachu *Mavis as Misty *Gordon as Brock *Toby as Tracy *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor Oak *Daisy as Jessie *Diesel as James *Scruffey as Meowth *Diesel 10 as Giovanni *Emily as May *Percy as Max *Rosie as Dawn *James as Gary Oak *Bertie as Ritchie *Ben as Sparky *Donald as Kenny *Douglas as Barry *Harold as Oliver *Duck as Drew *Henry as Harley *Oliver as Paul *Molly as Nurse Joy *Elizabeth as Officer Jenny *Edward as Wallace *Lady as Iris *Arthur as Cilan *Spencer as Tobias *D261 as Goneff *Murdoch as Norman Thomas/Camp Lazlo * Thomas as Lazlo * Stanley as Raj * Percy as Clam * James as Slinkman * Diesel as Edward * Donald & Douglas as Chip & Skip * Toby as Samson * Spencer as Scoutmaster Lumpus * Emily as Jane Doe * Diesel 10 as Commander HooHa * Rosie as Patsy * Mavis as Nina * Elizabeth as Gretchen * Molly as Ms Mucus Thomas/Biker Mice From Mars *Thomas as Throttle (Thomas and Throttle are both the main heroes) *Percy as Vinnie (Vinnie's voice suits Percy) *Edward as Modo (Edward and Modo are both gentle) *Emily as Charlie (Emily and Charlie are both the main females) *Diesel as Lawrence Limburger (Diesel and Lawrence Limburger are both the main villains) *Arry as Dr. Karbunkle (Dr. Karbunkle's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Greasepit (Greasepit's voice suits Bert) *Dennis as Fred the Mutant (Fred the Mutant's voice suits Dennis) *The Horrid Lorries as Greasepit's Goons (The Horrid Lorries and Greasepit's goons are both trios) *Bulstrode as The XTerminator (Bulstrode and The XTerminator both share the same fate) *Bulgy as Tunnel Rat *Diesel 10 as Lord Camembert (Diesel 10 is leader of the villains in DOTD) *Spencer as Evil Eye Weevil (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Den and Dart as The Pukes of Hazzard *Smudger as Napoleon Brie *George as Jimmy Mac (George and Jimmy Mac are both angry villains) *Daisy as Weather Mister *Hector as Hard Rock (Hector and Hard Rock are both ex-villains) *Mavis as Darla (Darla's voice suits Mavis) *Molly as Carbine (Carbine's voice suits Molly) *Duck as Rimfire (Rimfire's voice suits Duck) *Henry as Mace (Mace's voice suits Henry) *Gordon as Stoker (Gordon and Stoker are both big and strong) *Rosie as Harley (Harley's voice suits Rosie) *D261 as The Pit Boss (D261 and The Pit Boss are both mean) Thomas/Avenger Penguins *Thomas as Marlon *Percy as Bluey *Gordon as Rocky *Emily as Bella *Diesel 10 as Caractacus P. Doom *Bulgy as Harry Slime *Edward and Henry as The Badly Drawn Brothers *Troublesome Trucks as The Monsters *Duck as Joe *Rosie as Fairy Angel *Diesel, 'Arry and Bert as The Stink Brothers *The Fat Controller as Mr. President Thomas/Wind in the Willows *Thomas as Mole (Mole's voice suits Thomas the Tank Engine) *Edward as Ratty *James as Toad (James and Toad are both vain) *Gordon as Badger *Percy as Billy Rabbit *Duck as Ernest *Emily as Alice *Toby as Auberon Mole *Henry as Thomas *Diesel 10 as The Jailer *Rosie as The Jailer's Daughter *Diesel as The Cheif Weasel *Arry as The Weasel Henchman *Bert, Splatter and Dodge as The Other Weasels *Dennis as Alfred *Spencer as Reggie *Mavis as Rosemary *Elizabeth as Ms Carrington-Moss *Daisy as The Fat Bargewoman *Zorron (from TUGS) as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad Thomas/Henry's Cat *Thomas as Henry's Cat *James as Chris Rabbit *Edward as Mosy Mouse *Gordon as Douglas Dog *Percy as Sammy Snail *Emily as Pansy Pig *Rosie as Denise Duck *Henry as Ted Tortoise *Duck as Phillip Frog *Diesel as Farmer Giles *Spencer as Constable Bulldog *Diesel 10 as Rum Baa Baa *Toby as The Bus Conductor Thomas/The Wombles *Toby: Great uncle Bulgaria *Edward: Tobermory *Thomas: Orinoco *Gordon: Bungo *Henry:Tomsk *Percy: Wellington *Mavis: Madame Cholet *Diesel: Cousin Caringorm *Emily:Alderney *Rosie: Shansi *Daisy: Miss Adelaide *James: Stepney Thomas/Budgie the Little Helicopter *Thomas as Budgie *Emily as Pippa *Gordon as Chuck *Toby as Lionel *James as Smokey *Billy as Dell *Fergus as Don *Donald as Ken *Douglas as Mike *Percy as Ben Kitchen *Rosie as Lucy Kitchen *Molly as Mrs. Kitchen *Sir Topham Hatt as The Announcer *Bertie as Fergus the Cat *Harold as Oliver the Owl *Duck as Ernest *Spencer as Jean Claude *Edward as Backhoe *Henry as Nosey *Diesel as Cubey *The Barber as Mr. Harrison *Elizabeth as Mr. Harrison's Car Thomas/Wacky Races *Thomas as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Edward as Peter Perfect *Gordon as Rufus Ruffcut *Percy as Sawtooth *Billy as Private Meekly *Murdorch as Sgt. Blast *The 7 original narrow-gauge engines as The Anthill Mob (Duncan as Mac, Sir Handel as Danny, Peter Sam as Ring-A-Dang, Duke as Clyde, Skarloey as Rug Bug Benny, Rheneas as Willy and Rusty as Kurby) *Toby as Professor Pat Pending *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *Donald as Rock Slag *Douglas as Gravel Slag *Bill as Big Gruesome *Ben as Little Gruesome *James as Red Max *Duck as Lazy Luke *Henry as Blubber Bear *Diesel as Dick Dastardly *Arry as Muttley *The Fat Controller as The Commandor *Derek as The Dragon *Oliver as Elmer (Luke's Cousin) *Caroline as Chug-A-Boom *Diesel 10 as Hooded Claw *Paxton as Yogi Bear (from Fender Bender 500) *Norman as Boo Boo Bear (from Fender Bender 500) *Sidney as Huckleberry Hound (from Fender Bender 500) *Rocky as Snagglepuss (from Fender Bender 500) *Butch as Magilla Gorilla (from Fender Bender 500) *Flynn as Wally Gator (from Fender Bender 500) *Fergus as Top Cat (from Fender Bender 500) *Arthur as Choo-Choo (from Fender Bender 500) *Den as Quick Draw McGraw (from Fender Bender 500) *Dart as Baba Looey (from Fender Bender 500) *Trevor as Pixie (from Fender Bender 500) *Stepney as Dixie (from Fender Bender 500) *Fearless Freddie as Augie Doggie (from Fender Bender 500) *Dennis as Doggie Daddy (from Fender Bender 500) *Molly as Winsome Witch (from Fender Bender 500) *Rosie as Lucky (from Fender Bender 500) Thomas/Dangermouse *Thomas as Danger Mouse *Percy as Penfold *Sir Tophamm Hatt as Colonel. K *Diesel 10 as Baron Greenback *Scruffy as Nero *Spencer as Stiletto *Diesel as Count Duckula Thomas/Count Duckula *Thomas as Count Duckula *Emily as Nanny *Gordon as Igor *Edward as Sviatoslav *Henry as Dimitri (Henry and Dimitri are both green) *Diesel as Dr. Von Goosewing *Arry as Ruffles *Bert as Burt *Splatter as Junior *Dodge as The Unmasked Brother *Toby as Humite *Stepney as Yubee *Donald as Mr. Potson *Douglas as Mr. Soammes *Elizabeth as Mrs. Bludgeon *BoCo and Daisy as Mr. and Mrs. Paintbrush *Elizabeth as Mrs. Grab *Spencer as Gaston *Dennis as Pierre *Diesel 10 as The Egg *George as Oddbeak Thomas/Codename: Kids Next Door *Thomas as Numbuh 1 *Duck as Numbuh 2 *Rosie as Numbuh 3 *Percy as Numbuh 4 *Mavis as Numbuh 5 *Elizabeth as Numbuh 86 *Emily as Numbuh 362 *Gordon as Numbuh 60 *Harvey as Numbuh 65.3 *Oliver as Numbuh 1-Love *Fergus as Numbuh 19th Century *Isobella as Numbuh 83 *Jack as Numbuh 84 *Boco as Maurice *James as The Kid *Henry as Joe Balooka *Edward as Trevor *Toby as Monty Uno *Stepney as Tommy Gilligan *Billy as Joey Beatles *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sidney *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Jessica *Lady as Lizzie Devine *Spencer as Heinrich Von Marzipan *Molly as Henrietta Von Marzipan *Daisy as Cree Lincoln *Bulgy as Chad Dickson *Caroline as Mushi Sanban *Smudger as King Sandy *Arry as Toilenator *Bert as Knightbrace *Splatter as Mr. Fibb *Dodge as Mr. Wink *Salty as Stickybeard *Murdoch as Vin Moosk *Hector as Count Spankalot *Diesel as Father *Diesel 10 as Grandfather Thomas/The Flintstones * Thomas as Fred flinestone * Percy as Barney rubble * Emily as Wilma flinestone * Rosie as Betty rubble * Edward as Officer * Peter Sam as Bam Bam * Molly as Pebbles Thomas/Top Cat *Thomas as Top Cat *Percy as Benny *James as Choo Choo *Toby as Spook *Oliver as Brain *Edward as Fancy-Fancy *Gordon as Officer Dibble *Diesel as Griswald *Diesel 10 as Big Gus *Emily as Trixie *Molly as Goldie *Spencer as Pierre *Henry as Lazlo-Lazlo *Mavis as Nurse Larue Thomas/Shining Time Station *Thomas as Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Stanley as Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) *Emily as Stacy Jones *Spencer as Schemer *Rosie as Tayna *Billy as Matt *Duke Harry Cupper *Murdoch as Billy Twofeathers *Percy as Dan *Lady as Becky *Mavis as Kara *Sir Topham Hatt as JB King *Boco as Tito Swing *Daisy as DiDi *Flora as Grace *Max as Tex *Monty as Rex *Elizabeth as Miss Smoot *Cranky as Mayor Flopdinger *Madge as Ginny *Elizabeth as Vicky *Duncan as Schemee *George as Buster the Bully *Bulgy as Evil Worker 1 *Hector as Evil Worker 2 *D261 as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Neville as Tucker *Annie and Clarabel as Midge Smoot's Granddaughters *Oliver as Hobart Hume *Edward as Edmund *Whiff as Rust *Rheneas as Prince Michael Mikey *Lady Hatt as The Queen *Derek as Amazo the Great *Arry as Bull *Bert as Biff *Duck as Kit *Duncan as Kity *Duke as Max *Harvey as Ned Kincaid *The Casey Jr. & Friends Characters as Thomas and His Friends Thomas/Blackadder *James as Blackadder (Except Series 1) *Percy as Baldrick (Except Series 1) *Duck as Lord Percy *Diesel as Series 1 Blackadder and Prince Ludwig *Boco as Series 1 Baldrick *Henry as Melchett and Duke of Wellington *Gordon as Flasheart *Thomas as Prince/Lieutenant George *Toby as Captain Kevin Darling *Emily as Kate/Bob *Bulgy as The Red Baron *Rosie as Queen Elizabeth I and Nurse Mary *Mavis as Nursie *Salty as Captain Redbeard Rum *Hector as Ambassador *Donald as Lord Topper *Douglas as Lord Smedley *Daisy as Amy *D261 as The Witchsmeller Pursuivant *Arry and Bert as Prince Ludwig's Gaurds *George as William Pitt the Younger *Duncan as MacAdder *The Troublesome Trucks as The Six Most Evil Men In The Kingdom *Diesel 10 as Bishop of Bath and Wells *The Fat Controller as King Richard IV *Lady Hatt as The Queen *Lady as Princess Leia *Edward as Harry, Prince of Wales *Murdoch as King Richard III *Billy as Mad Gerald (Billy and Mad Gerald are both silly and stupid) *Spencer as Field Marshall Douglas Haig Thomas/The Powerpuff Girls 'The Powerpuff Engines' #Emily as Blossom (Emily and Blossom are both smart and clever) #Rosie as Bubbles (Rosie and Bubbles are both cute and sweet) #Mavis as Buttercup The Citizens of Sodor # Toby as Professor Utonium (Toby and Professor Utonium are both wise) # Molly as Ms. Keane # Sir Topham Hatt as the Mayor # Lady Hatt as Sara Bellum # Duncan as Mitch # Bill and Ben as Flyod and Llyod # Flora as Mary # Harold as Talking Dog # Stanley as Rainbow the Clown # Lady as Bunny The Rowdyruff Engines # Thomas as Brick (Thomas and Brick are both leaders) # Percy as Boomer # James as Butch Category:CottonBeltSD40T